Diario de un niño y un adolescente
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Estas son las palabras de Harry hacia un diario en su infancia y en su adolescencia, todos sus sentimientos hacia los acontecimientos que ha tenido que pasar a lo largo de los años.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"**

* * *

 **Está distribuido en dos cartas por año, éste viene especificado en cada capítulo, ya sea, la edad de Harry o el curso en el que está.**

* * *

 **QUERIDO DIARIO…**

Querido diario,

Bueno, no sé cómo empezar esto realmente…

Supongo que por el principio…

Mi nombre es Harry Potter, tengo 7 años y vivo con mis tíos en Privet Drive porque mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche.

Vi el otro día en la tele mientras cocinaba el desayuno, que es bueno hablar con alguien de los problemas que tenemos, pero como yo no tengo amigos por culpa de mi primo Dudley y al ver como mi tía Petunia escribía en un cuaderno, decidí que yo también lo haría.

Mi problema es mi tío Vernon. Siempre me está pegando, me grita y me deja sin comer, siempre he pensado que eso lo hacía porque soy un niño malo que no hace las tareas, pero Dudley hace muchas menos que yo, y las que hace, las hace mal y a él no le grita o le castiga, así que supongo que tengo que ser yo, el que es malo.

Siempre me dice fenómeno, y aunque he intentado buscar esa palabra en el diccionario no consigo entenderla, mira:

Fenómeno: Ser vivo monstruoso.

¿Eso quiere decir que soy un monstruo? ¿Qué nadie me va a querer? ¿Qué me merezco todo lo que me está haciendo mi tío?

La verdad es que en el colegio siempre nos dicen que los adultos siempre tienen razón, que hay que obedecerlos porque quieren lo mejor para nosotros, así que supongo que entonces sí que lo soy…

Cuando me di cuenta de esto lloré muchísimo porque entonces estaría solo para siempre, sin nadie con quien poder divertirme o jugar, pero luego me di cuenta que así estaría mejor, nadie tendría que estar junto a un fenómeno y contagiarse de mí.

Todavía estoy un poco triste, pero seguro que se me va a pasar.

¡Te veo después, amigo!

…

Creo que voy a ponerte un nombre, así por lo menos sé, que tú eres y serás siempre un amigo que me escuche…

¡Ya sé!

¡Te llamarás Canuto! me recuerda a algo calentito, seguro y confortable… aunque no sé de donde salió el nombre….

Bueno, ¡adiós Canuto!


	2. Capitulo 2

**QUERIDO CANUTO…**

Querido Canuto,

Últimamente las cosas en casa se han puesto peor…

Estoy demasiado triste por ello, además, tampoco puedo hablar contigo todo lo que yo quiero porque en mi habitación no hay luz.

¿Quieres saber porque no tengo luz?

Porque duermo en un armario que está debajo de las escaleras…

¡Y no es justo! Dudley tiene dos cuartos para él solo, uno para dormir y otro en el que deja sus juguetes y lo malo es que ¡la mayoría no funcionan!

Pero bueno, ya me acostumbré…

Lo que ha empeorado es el comportamiento de tío Vernon.

Como te dije la otra vez, el me grita, me deja sin comer y me pega, pero ahora me deja la mayoría del día con calor o frio fuera de casa, sin comida y sin nada y estoy obligado a hacer las tareas del jardín, como pintar la valla, podar los árboles, regar las plantas y un montón de cosas más.

Cuando llego a mi cama al final del día ya ni si quiera tengo ganas de hablar contigo, y tampoco de comer y creo que las ropas que antes me quedaban grandes, al ser de mi primo, ahora me quedan enormes.

Y no sé qué hacer…

Algunos días me pongo a llorar por la noche, imaginando a mis padres, como eran o como me gustaría a mí que fuesen, aunque en mis sueños siempre me cuidan, me dan abrazos y me dicen que me quieren mucho.

Le tengo mucha envidia a Dudley, el tiene su padre que le ayuda en lo que puede y a su madre que le da cariño y le consiente, y yo quiero eso, quiero tener lo mismo que él y no su desprecio ni las cosas malas que me hacen.

Pero creo que no tengo que pensar en eso, no va a suceder, sería un bonito sueño, pero nada real, así que creo que mejor te cuento que el otro día en clase, la maestra me alabó lo bien que me expresaba en clase de lengua, lo bien que decía las palabras con orden y eso. Creo que es por hablar contigo, así que para seguir mejorando seguiré contándote cosas.

Aunque ahora me está entrando el sueño, mejor apago la linterna, antes de que me pillen y te lleven de mi lado.

¡Adiós, Canuto! ¡Nos veremos otro día!


	3. Capitulo 3

**QUERIDO CANUTO…**

Querido Canuto,

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te conté cosas, tres años, ahora ya tengo 11.

Las cosas en casa de mis tíos siguieron igual: me ignoraban, excepto cuando me decían la tarea que tenía que hacer ese día o cuando hacia algo mal y me gritaban, me seguían pegando sin motivo y cada vez los insultos me hacen más daño, no son los normales entre una familia, aunque ellos no me quisieran.

Pero bueno, después de tantos años no me queda más remedio que aguantarlo y desear que cambie, aunque no es nada probable.

Por otro lado, ¡esta semana me ocurrió algo increíble!

El primer día extraño fue cuando encontré una carta extraña en el correo, extraña, porque ¡venia a mi nombre! Y yo nunca recibo cartas. Tío Vernon se dio cuenta y me la quito, se encerró en la cocina a hablar con tía Petunia y cuando salió me grito que no cogiera mas el correo, como siempre, asentí.

Pero al día siguiente, y al siguiente y al siguiente siguieron llegando cartas, todas dirigidas a mí, y cada vez llegaban de un sitio diferente, ¡una incluso salió de la chimenea!

Lo bueno que tuvo esto, es que me cambiaron a la antigua habitación de Dudley, que es más grande y con un montón de luz.

Después del cambio, tío Vernon decidió que nos teníamos que ir ese fin de semana, y durante esa escapada, apareció Rubeus Hagrid, una persona que había conocido a mis padres, la primera que me conto sobre ellos y que me explico la verdad, y no las mentiras que me había contado tía Petunia.

¿Y sabes qué?

Soy un mago, y uno poderoso, según él.

Después de eso, me llevo a un centro comercial lleno de tiendas mágicas y ahí me regalo mi primer regalo de cumpleaños y mi primera mascota: una lechuza que he llamado Hedwing.

¡Fue todo espectacular!

Lo único que no me gustó nada fue la atención que recibí de todo el mundo, ya me había contado Hagrid sobre eso, pero verlo fue horroroso, no dejaban de saludarme, de abrazarme, de hablarme…

¡Lo pasé fatal!

Pero creo que aun así, descubrir que todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor era por algo real, que no era el único con eso, y que había gente que conocía a mis padres y que me podía contar de ellos fue lo mejor de todo el día, ¡qué digo! ¡De toda mi vida!

Así que dentro de poco te contare más cosas desde otro lugar, mi colegio Hogwarts.

¡Hasta pronto, Canuto!


	4. Capitulo 4

**QUERIDO CANUTO…**

Querido Canuto,

¡Hola! Esta vez no ha pasado tanto tiempo, te he escrito rápido, ¿verdad?

¡Eso es porque tengo novedades!

¡He hecho amigos!

Fue en el tren. Tio Vernon me llevó hasta la estación, y una vez ahí, como no sabía dónde estaba el andén, le pregunté a una familia pelirroja, ellos amablemente me guiaron y estuve todo el trayecto hablando con el más pequeño de la familia, Ron Weasley. Para el momento en el que llegamos a Hogwarts, ya éramos amigos

¡Es una sensación asombrosa!

Además como su familia es toda de magos, sabe un montón de cosas y me ha estado explicando lo que es el quidditch, el colegio, como se sortean, y un montón de cosas más.

Por cierto, Hogwarts se divide en cuatro casas, o dormitorios, como dirían los muggles, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, como yo no sabía mucho sobre ellas, solo me senté en el taburete, y me toco Gryffindor, y según me explicaron ¡era la casa de mis padres! Me hace sentir genial estar en los mismos lugares en los que ellos estuvieron hace tanto tiempo.

Voy a tener muchas asignaturas, Encantamientos, Pociones, Transformaciones, Vuelo, Astronomía, Herbologia, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras…

¡Voy a aprender un montón de cosas! ¡Va a ser genial!

En la habitación estamos cinco chicos: Ron Weasley, el que te dije antes, Neville Longbottom, un chico bastante tímido, Dean Thomas, sus padres son muggles, por lo que está como yo, sin saber demasiado del este mundo, y Seamus Finningan, que es irlandés. Espero que nos llevemos bien y que nos divirtamos todos juntos.

Por otro lado, lo que pasé en el Callejón Diagon, fue nada comparado con lo que me va a tocar aquí: ¡todo el mundo me mira! Y lo peor es que lo hacen sin ningún disimulo, y además están todo el rato hablando, susurrando alrededor mío, no sé si lo voy a poder aguantar sin decirles unas cuantas cosas, y eso que no me gusta hacer eso.

Espero que con el tiempo las cosas se normalicen y me vean como lo que soy: un chico normal.

Espero hablar contigo pronto, Canuto.

¡Hasta luego!


	5. Capitulo 5

**QUERIDO CANUTO…**

Querido Canuto,

¡Hola! Si, si… se que te he tenido muy abandonado últimamente, pero es que apenas tengo tiempo, si no estoy en clases, estoy con Ron y Hermione, y si no, enfrentándome a Voldemort.

Sí.

A Voldemort.

La primera vez fue al final de mi primer año, y resultó que había estado durante todo el curso en el colegio ya que estaba dentro de Quirrel, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¡Imagínate!

La segunda vez fue a finales del curso pasado, y aunque ésta vez fue solo un recuerdo, aun así tuve que pasar tiempo en la enfermería y el año terminó movidito, pero bien.

En este año, mi tercer curso en Hogwarts, tenemos un nuevo profesor en DCLAO, nada que ver con los dos anteriores, éste nos ayuda, sabe de la materia y nos enseña un montón de cosas útiles. A mí me enseñó cómo realizar el encantamiento Patronus ya que por la salida de un preso de Azkaban, la prisión de los magos, tenemos dementores por todo el colegio y como a mí me afectan muchísimo, el amablemente me ayuda.

Pero eso no es lo mejor.

¡El fue amigo de mis padres! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Es genial!

Ya sé que gracias a Hagrid tengo muchas fotos de ellos, pero en verdad no sé nada sobre ellos, y el poder convivir con alguien que sí, me hace terriblemente feliz.

El me ha contado muchas cosas, que eran un grupo de cuatro miembros, que eran muy bromistas y que mi padre perseguía por todo el colegio a mi madre. Pero lo que más me hizo feliz, es que lo primero que me dijo es lo parecido que soy a ellos, y que estarían orgullosos de la persona en la que me he convertido.

Con ese comentario me hizo llorar.

Ese era mi sueño desde que era un niño: que mis padres estuviesen orgullosos de mí, de mis acciones y de la persona que soy.

Por otro lado estoy seguro que ellos también fueron unas buenas personas y de las que estar orgulloso, después de todo, si eran amigos del profesor Lupin, ellos no podían ser malos, ya que él es muy bueno y gentil con todo el mundo.

Bueno, tengo que irme, mi examen de transformaciones empieza en unos minutos y no quiero llegar tarde.

Estoy seguro que la próxima vez que hablemos será pronto, no sé por qué, pero tengo una intuición.

¡Adiós!


	6. Capitulo 6

**QUERIDO CANUTO…**

Querido Canuto,

Ya sé de dónde saqué tu nombre.

De mi padrino, por eso me daba tanta seguridad y confianza, porque inconscientemente me recordabas a él.

Su nombre es Sirius Black, y aunque durante 12 años se dijo que era el culpable de la muerte de mis padres, cosa que yo también creí hasta que descubrí la verdad, éste es inocente, de hecho él siempre hizo todo lo posible para protegerlos, para que estuvieran a salvo, incluso sacrificar su propia vida por ello.

Es una persona genial.

¡Me ofreció vivir con él! ¡Estar en una casa en la que soy bienvenido y querido!

Pero como todo, después de unas horas todo se truncó, y aunque estuvo a punto de morir y de ser encarcelado, escapó junto a Buckbeak, un hipogrifo que también tuvo que sufrir mucho y ahora están los dos en un lugar seguro.

Por lo poco que he podido hablar con él, siempre por lechuza y por el regalo de navidad que me dio, es una persona a la que no le importan las reglas, divertida y espontanea, que no se calla nada y bastante sincera.

Me alegro un montón de haberlo podido conocer, aunque por desgracia no pueda vivir con él, pero el tenerlo, tanto a él como a Remus, para poder hablar con ellos, el poder sentir que le importo a alguien, hace que no sea tan importante, ya que por fin encontré la familia que quería.

Por otro lado, Ron me invitó a su casa este verano.

¡Va a ser emocionante! ¡Por fin podré conocer al resto de sus hermanos!

Ron siempre habla de ellos, está muy orgulloso y quiere desde hace mucho tiempo presentármelos, y la verdad es que yo quiero conocerlos, serán bastante interesantes.

Aunque lo que creo que será increíble será el Campeonato de Quidditch.

El padre de Ron consiguió unas entradas y me invitaron a ir con ellos, será una nueva experiencia ver a todos los magos convivir en un solo lugar, las diferencias con los muggles…

Bueno, tengo que dejarte, espero poder hablar contigo con más frecuencia a partir de ahora, de verdad te extrañé.

¡Hasta pronto!


	7. Capitulo 7

**QUERIDO CANUTO…**

Querido Canuto,

¡Lo siento!

La verdad es que me siento mal, siempre te digo que hablaré contigo pronto y luego se me pasa el tiempo y no lo hago.

¡Lo siento!

Este año, además tengo los T.I.M.O.S. y ya sabes cómo es Hermione con los exámenes… ¡Pues esta vez está muchísimo peor!

Por otro lado, durante todo este tiempo, he estado carteándome con Remus y Sirius, de hecho fueron ellos quienes me ayudaron con las pruebas del Torneo del año pasado, y con lo mal que me sentí en el verano después de la muerte de Cedric.

Fue muy duro ver a un compañero morir de esa manera, tan fría e indiferente, como si no importara nada su vida.

Lo pasé muy mal, pero gracias a Sirius y sus bromas, sus comentarios y su apoyo logré superarlo poco a poco.

Durante el año pasado pude ver a mi padrino más a menudo, ya que se refugió en una colina de Hogsmeade y se me hacía más fácil ir a verle y poder pasar más tiempo juntos. Este año, por el contrario, con las nuevas medidas de seguridad impuestas por Umbridge, nuestra nueva profesora de DCLAO, y el Ministerio, ha sido imposible. Alguna vez sí que he podido hablar con él por Red Flú, como el día en el que apoyó la idea de Hermione de crear un grupo para poder practicar la asignatura que supuestamente da Umbridge, aunque lo único que hacemos con ella es leer el libro.

Con todo esto, he podido conocer mejor a Sirius, ver como había sido antes de que lo encerraran en Azkaban y creo que me hubiese encantado haber vivido con él durante todos estos años, y no con los Dursleys, pero bueno, por desearlo no va a cambiar, así que mejor me resigno.

Creo que por hoy ya basta, no ha ocurrido nada así importante aparte de lo que ya te he contado, así que me despido ya de ti, Canuto.

¡Hasta pronto!


	8. Capítulo 8

**QUERIDO CANUTO…**

Querido Canuto,

…

No lo quiero creer…

No quiero creerlo…

Quiero volver a ese momento…

Poder salvarlo…

Poder hacer algo para estar más tiempo junto a él…

Desearía no haber tomado ninguna de las decisiones que hice, haberle hecho caso a Hermione…

…

Sirius murió, Canuto.

Mi padrino…

Mi única familia junto a Remus…

Cuando murió Cedric lo pasé fatal, muy mal, fue como perder algo valioso, pero ahora me siento muchísimo peor, como si me hubiesen arrebatado todo…

Y nada surte efecto para calmarme o dejar de pensar en ello, en los errores, en ese fatídico momento…

Estoy desolado, Canuto, totalmente abrumado, frustrado y…

No sé ni cómo describir este vacío en el pecho, está pérdida que me rodea por completo…

Lo siento, Canuto, esta vez, no quiero hablar más, creo que…

No lo sé…

Adiós Canuto…


	9. Capítulo 9

**QUERIDO CANUTO…**

Querido Canuto,

¡Hola Canuto! Creo que otra vez se me pasó el tiempo, pero esta vez sí que tengo una excusa bastante creíble y que espero que puedas entender. Han pasado muchísimas cosas desde la última vez que hablamos, buenas y malas, pero hablando de buenas, te doy la mejor:

¡La guerra acabó!

¡Ganamos!

Si,

…

Pero también tuvimos muchísimas perdidas…

Remus, Tonks, Fred y Colin este año, el 2 de Mayo, cuando se celebró la batalla final…

Dumbledore el año anterior…

Sirius hace 2…

Cedric hace 3…

Y mis padres hace 17 años…

Me he quedado solo, ahora realmente.

…

Sí, tengo a los Weasleys, pero ellos mismos están sumidos en la pena por la muerte de Fred, en su propia tristeza como para encima cargar también con la mía.

…

De todo este periodo, solo tengo un buen recuerdo:

El momento en el que vi a mis padres justo antes de entregarme a Voldemort gracias a la Piedra de la Resurrección.

En ese momento tendría que haber estado aterrado, muerto de miedo por lo que iba a pasar, pero, no, solo al ver a mis seres queridos ahí conmigo, de oírles decir lo orgullosos que estaban de mi, que nunca me abandonarían, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en ese momento. El que estuvieran conmigo en mis últimos momentos.

Aunque en realidad no morí por mucho tiempo, pero su presencia lo hizo todo más fácil.

Gracias al regalo de Dumbledore, al que vi después, pude hablar con ellos, y oír lo que toda mi vida quise oír: su orgullo hacia mí.

Y si, sé que me estoy repitiendo, pero es que fue una sensación indescriptible, la mejor de mi vida.

Bueno, creo que voy a dejarlo hoy aquí, Molly me ha invitado a ir a La Madriguera para comer, y creo que voy a ir, después de todo me ha insistido mucho en que era más que bienvenido, y aunque quiera que ellos puedan tener su propio duelo, tampoco quiero separarme de ellos, después de todo siempre los he considerado mi familia sustituta, aunque no nos ligue nada más que las experiencias de todos estos años.

¡Adiós Canuto!


	10. Capitulo 10

**QUERIDO CANUTO…**

Querido Canuto,

¿Sabes una cosa?

Hoy cumplo 18 años.

Hace 11 años que hablamos juntos, y espero que nos queden muchísimos más, aunque sea tan esporádicamente como hasta ahora.

Desde que ocurrió la batalla hace dos meses, no paro de pensar en ella, en lo que significó para mí, en mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero sobre todo en Voldemort.

El fue un niño como yo, sin amor en su infancia, abusado y maltratado por terceros.

La diferencia entre ambos fue que yo conocí a Ron, a mis amigos y ellos me guiaron, mejor o peor, a ser lo que soy ahora, él no tuvo a nadie en toda su vida, nunca y eso lo llevó la oscuridad.

También pienso que, aunque no haya lanzado el Avada Kedavra sobre él, fue la primera vida que tomé y espero que también a última, porque la sensación que tuve al ver su cuerpo tirado en el suelo, sin vida, no se me olvidará nunca. Una sensación de poder hacia el prójimo, de ser mejor, de superioridad, que no me gustó nada y no quiero volver a sentirme así, porque después de ese segundo de subidón, llega el de bajón, el de vacío, de pensar que le has quitado a alguien la vida, aunque ese alguien fuese un ser que se lo merecía, pero al fin y al cabo, fue una persona.

No lo sé, seré demasiado ingenuo, demasiado benévolo, pero no quiero pasar por lo mismo.

Ahora lo que quiero es disfrutar de mi vida, de mi juventud, de hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera y donde quiera.

Todavía no he elegido nada para estudiar, ya que la profesora McGonagall nos ha dicho que vamos a poder cursar nuestro último año en el colegio, ya que nadie tiene ningún conocimiento académico de él, y para los T.I.M.O.S. y los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. es necesario tenerlo, ya que de eso depende nuestros estudios futuros.

Por ahora tengo algunas opciones que me gustan, como auror o jugador de quidditch, pero pensándolo bien, los años de quidditch pueden ser cortos, así que igual estudio medimagia deportiva para seguir estando en contacto con el deporte. En realidad son las opciones que más me gustan, las que más me llaman la atención, pero claro, todo depende de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. que saque.

Lo malo de volver al colegio van a ser los recuerdos, ya no veré más a Colin detrás de mi queriendo una foto o un autógrafo mío o a Remus guiñándome un ojo desde la mesa de los profesores, tampoco podré ver a los gemelos terminando una frase del otro o haciendo bromas a los estudiantes de primero.

Quiero creer que todos están en un lugar mejor, que pelearon con todas sus fuerzas por él, y que nosotros los tenemos que recordar así, alegres y como ellos siempre han sido.

Tampoco quiero ponerme triste, y parece que no lo estoy consiguiendo, así que antes de que empiece a llorar, me voy a despedir.

¡Hasta la próxima, Canuto!


End file.
